One type of electrical connector has a housing designed to mount directly against the upper surface of a circuit board, with the connector contacts having termination ends engaged with conductive traces on the circuit board. The connector housing can be held to the circuit board by a pair of boardlocks that pass through holes in a pair of housing flanges and through corresponding holes that have been drilled into the circuit board. In most cases, the circuit board holes have been plated, with some of the plating coating the walls of the hole and additional portions lying on upper and lower faces of the board around the hole, to establish the board hole and connector housing at ground potential. With the boardlocks installed, the electrical connections between the connector and board may be soldered as by wave soldering. Each boardlock preferably has portions that abut both the upper and lower portions of the flange to lock securely to the connector during handling and shipment to the customer who will assemble it to the circuit board. Each boardlock also preferably makes firm contact with plated walls of the circuit board hole at several locations. In addition, the boardlock should offer high resistance to pullout from the circuit board in the final assembly. A boardlock which could be constructed at low cost and which provided the above features, would be of considerable value.